Hold On
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Yusei's dying. In a moment, your whole life flashes before your eyes, right? Possibly. Any regrets surface in these last moments, and meaningful things happen too. Valentine's Day Faithsipping Oneshot.


**Happy Valentin'es Day everyone! And with this most special of days (maybe?) I bring you... a new _oneshot!_ Yay! And guess what- it's _Faithshipping!_ For all of you Faithshipping pair-ers, enjoy. For the yaoi fans- I don't know. I'm sorry. I might get a KingCrabshipping oneshot out later, but it isn't likely. Sorry.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5Ds. Or, I od-ay otn-ay wno-ay Ugiohy-ay 5Ds-ay. In Pig Latin. :3**

* * *

><p>Of all of the things that could've happened in my life, dying at such a young age was not one of the things that I was looking forward to. There was always a chance that I was going to die, since I always seemed to risk my life to try and save the world, but I always seemed to come out alive. I never thought that my life would ever end from being stabbed. No, I expected more of a card game or something.<p>

I was expecting to fall in love. I did. I was expecting to spend a lot of time with my friends. I did. I was expecting to marry my loved one, and have a family. I always wanted a family. I never got one.

"Yusei, stay with me buddy," I could hear Crow telling me. I could hear the fear in his voice. He didn't want me to die, though I knew I was dying.

Opening my eyes, I could see Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna and Kalin all running over towards me. We all lived in New Domino City, ever since Kalin had returned from Crash Town. It was three years since we had all split… and one year since we had regrouped.

Pain shot through me as I attempted to move. The cold brick wall that I was leaning against helped the burning hot pain that filled my body, the only thing that I was thankful for at the moment. Other than having my friends around me in my last few minutes.

"Oh my Ra, Yusei," Akiza cried. It hurt me that I was hurting her so much. _I'm going to live,_ I wanted to promise her. _I'll get better. The doctors and medic swill make it in time. _But I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't lie to anyone. And I couldn't make false promises.

I tried to speak to them, to tell them how much they meant to me, to tell them how great of friends they were and had always been, but no words would form. My lungs burned like fire. I was dying, and I couldn't even say goodbye to my friends. Life was cruel.

I noticed that Kalin had just gotten off of the phone. He must've called 9-1-1 again. Those medics sure were taking their time getting over here.

I looked back over to everyone else. Leo and Luna were crying. The poor kids, they were too young to deal with death. Tears fell from the eyes of all of my friends. Looking around, I noticed that Akiza was on my left, holding my left hand in her shaking hands. Jack and Crow were on my right side, but my right hand was draped across my chest. My hand tried to cover up the spot that had been cut open with the knife, right next to my heart. But all it managed to do was get covered in blood, staining scarlet. I noticed that my friends' mouths were moving, trying to talk to me. I tried hard to listen to them.

"It's all going to be okay," Akiza told me. But I could tell that she was trying to convince _herself_ as much as she was trying to convince me. "The medics were almost here. You just have to hang in there a little longer, Yusei."

I wanted to answer Akiza. I wanted to tell her that it would all be okay, since I wasn't scared of dying. I wasn't scared, as long as I could tell her how I felt about her,

I could hear Jack cussing next to me; mad at whomever it was that had stabbed me. "That _&^%$*#_! Why did he have to…? _Ahh!_ Where is the ambulance, *%# it!"

I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, far off in the distance, slowly getting closer.

"Yusei, can you hear me?" Kalin asked. "Stay with us. They're almost here, Yusei. The medics are almost here, don't worry." I must've been spacing out again.

I looked back to Akiza. Her cheeks were red from tears. I opened my mouth, trying to find the words. "Aki… za…" I managed to choke out. My lungs burned, my heart burned. It all hurt so much.

"Shush Yusei, don't try to talk," Akiza whispered to me.

_I need to tell you something! This is too important, it can't wait! Please, I need to tell you!_ "Aki… za… I-I," I gasped, the pain increasing. "I love… you."

Akiza gasped, startled by what I had just said. Akiza leaned down, hugging me. Her arms went around my sides and across my back, bringing me slightly closer to her and away from the wall that I was leaning on. I reached my right hand up to her face, taking her cheek and bringing her face down closer to mine. A moment later, the gap between us was closed. Once we broke apart, only seconds later, I noticed that she had blood on her cheek, her hands and her clothes. Whoops.

I turned to the rest of my friends. I had to say good bye to them, even if it hurt. Even if it killed me. "E… everyone… be good… when I'm… gone," I could feel the pain in my lungs and heart increase. Every heartbeat brought me closer to me end. My time was near, I could feel it. "Take… care."

"Yusei, you're not going to die!" Jack almost yelled at me, but I could tell that even _he_ didn't believe what he was saying.

I did my best to nod. "You've all… been the best… friends in… the whole… world. I'll miss. You all." I couldn't breathe. The pain was starting to takeover, and my vision was getting dark.

"There's the ambulance!" I heard someone shout. Someone… it was… Kalin.

_Dad, I'm ready._ I didn't think that my dad would actually _hear_ me, but it made me feel better, just thinking about him

_'It shouldn't have been your time yet, Yusei.' _ I could hear my father's voice as if he was standing right next to me, whispering in my ear. '_It is not your time to die, yet you are being claimed by death. Hold on as long as you can, son. Don't give up on life, not yet.'_

_ But _father_!_ I wanted to complain. Things hadn't been going my way so far. I was stabbed, I was dying. I could feel it, though my dead father wanted me to hold onto my life that was slipping away through my fingers?

_'Just think of your friends,' _he replied to me. _'Think of Akiza. Do your friends want you to die? Do _you_ want to die?'_

No. I had to admit it, I didn't want to die. Not yet. Not so young. I wanted to stay with my friends. I wanted to continue my father's work. I wanted to have a family. I couldn't give all of that up. Not now. Not yet. Not _ever_.

_I'm not ready_, I told him. _I'm not ready to die yet. I want to live. I want to continue with my life. But I'm dying- how can I live?_

_'Just hold onto life, Yusei. Hold on, and never let go. Promise me that, my son. Promise me,'_ my father told me.

"I promise," I whispered. _I promise, father._

Regaining my senses, I looked around. I couldn't move my head; I couldn't move my body at all. All I could do was partly open my eyes. The picture that I saw was still blurry. My friends were still with me, and I think we were in the hospital now. _I did it. I held on._

I looked over to Akiza. Her eyes wouldn't leave mine. In that moment that our eyes met and held, I _knew_ that she could tell that I wasn't done hanging on to life. She could tell that I wasn't going to let myself die. Not now, not ever.

And after seeing all of the love in her eyes, that's when I finally let my eyes close, and I let my world go black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! (He didn't die, by the way.) I was depressed a couple of days ago (for no explained reason) and wrote the begining of this. But when I was ending it, I was too happy to kill Yusei! I was just too happy, so I let him live.<strong>

**Um, Happy Valentine's Day, and... review?**


End file.
